


Why is it the One I Want is the One that Gets Away?

by Lestradesexwife



Series: Alec/James/john [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Multi, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:10:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lestradesexwife/pseuds/Lestradesexwife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny little snippet in James POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why is it the One I Want is the One that Gets Away?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_xmasmurder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_xmasmurder/gifts), [PrettyArbitrary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyArbitrary/gifts).



The sound of the shower running, when you know what to listen for, can tell you if there is a person _actually in the shower_. Or if the water is just running while they putter around in the bathroom, taking off their robe and having a quick piss before stepping under the spray.

****

James waits until the sound shifts before he collapses back onto the bed. “ _Jesus_. Alec, I want to keep him... I don’t even want to keep him. I want to live balls deep in him. Did you _see_...?”

****

Alec pushes open the window beside the bed, bending to pick up the discarded pillows and toss them back onto the head of the bed. “I did.” Cigarettes, lighter and a cheap plastic ashtray from Las Vegas land in a perfect triad beside James. “I asked him to stay today.” He settles next to James. “We should probably talk to him, over breakfast. No ropes...” the noise in the back of James’ throat brings a smirk to Alec’s lips, “until he decides if he wants to stay.”

****

Alec lights a cigarette and draws smoke deep into his lungs, tilting his head back and exhaling a dragon’s breath towards the window. He squints as the smoke from the lit end curls towards his eyes. He hands it over to James. “You should probably order something for us to eat.”

****

James rolls the cigarette between his fingers, savouring the warmth and trace of dampness from Alec’s mouth. He takes a drag, grinning at Alec. “Give the staff a bit of a thrill and ask for finger food for breakfast. I’ll put the ropes in the wash, they might even be dry enough for after breakfast.”

****

“He might say no.” Alec trails his fingers over James’ chest and up his neck to pluck the cigarette from his lips, flicking it into the ashtray before taking his second drag.

****

“You don’t think he will.” There is just a trace of tension in James’ voice.

****

Alec takes pity, remembering the desperate kisses, the _need_ in John. “I don’t think he will.” He pushes against James’ shoulder affectionately with his own. “Go order breakfast.”

****

James sighs and worms his way off the bed, gathering up the discarded ropes and piling them on the wardrobe to pull on a pair of track pants before leaving Alec to finish his cigarette in peace.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm evil... and the title has nothing to do with anything.
> 
> Breakfast is back to John's pov...


End file.
